Cursed Blood
by Tashigi-chan
Summary: Comenzó con Stigma, hace 3000 años. Pero, sobre todo, esta historia habla del poder de la Sangre. Sangre como fuente de vida, sangre como forma de vínculos, sangre vertida por odio o por amor. Todo se reduce a la Sangre. Una estirpe bendita y maldita en su sangre, que busca el fin de su maldición. Scarlet, Garnet y Rubí buscaran vivir libres y vengarse de los que les hicieron daño.


**Cursed Blood**

Todo comenzó con Stigma, hace 3000 años. El pacto del clan de las Diosas, los Gigantes, las Hadas y los Humanos contra los Demonios y los Vampiros. Pero, sobre todo, esta historia habla del poder de la Sangre. Sangre como fuente de vida, sangre como forma de vínculos, sangre vertida por odio o por amor, al final todo se reduce a Sangre derramada.

No todos los humanos traicionaron la alianza, algunos lucharon junto a los Arcangeles. Esta es la historia de uno de ellos, una Caballero Sagrado de Britania, llamada Scarlet, provocó que sus actos tuvieran repercusiones tras 3000 años, en ella y en toda su estirpe.

Scarlet era una mujer fuerte, Caballero de nivel Zafiro, que acompañaba a su familia en la lucha. Sus ojos de color rojo como el fuego eran acordes con su personalidad impulsiva e intuitiva. Tenía claro cuál era su deber y creía firmemente en el peligro que podía suponer para los humanos el clan Demoniaco. Conocía a Drol y a Gloxinia personalmente y por eso fue con ellos hacia el bosque de las Hadas, para ayudarles en lo que pudiera.

Todo paso rápidamente, sin que le diera tiempo pensar, solamente pudo reaccionar y de estar charlando amigablemente con las hadas y con las personas, pasó a estar luchando codo con codo contra sus compañeros humanos, que estaban traicionando todo en lo que ella creía, aliándose con los malditos demonios.

Dejó que su instrucción, que su cuerpo la guiara, y lo siguiente en fijarse fue en la sangre que caía por su espada. Dicha espada atravesaba la espalda de su propio hermano, que había intentado atacar al arcángel Ludociel mientras éste luchaba contra otros humanos. Las gotas que caían al suelo como el rocío eran las que nunca pensó que derramaría, las de su propia familia, sangre de su sangre, que comenzaron a teñir sus propias manos.

Dicho acto fue observado tanto como por la Deidad Suprema como por el Rey Demonio y tanto uno como el otro decidieron actuar. La Diosa Suprema la bendijo, a ella y a todo su linaje, por anteponer por delante de su propia familia la vida del Arcangel Ludociel, con el don de poder canalizar las energías y las magias del mundo y poder sanar a través de su propia sangre. En cambio, el rey Demonio, la maldijo a ella y a todos sus descendientes, haciendo que quedara aislada de todas las energías y magias del mundo, por lo que cuando usara su sangre para sanar sería a cambio de su propio tiempo de vida, reduciéndose cada vez que usara el don, como castigo por la muerte de su hermano por sus propias manos. Y la marcó con una gota de sangre roja.

Sin quererlo, se convirtió en una especie de botiquín de auxilios ambulante, útil para sanar a cualquiera, aunque a fuera a costa de su propia vida y si ella resultaba herida tendría que gastar su propia reserva de vida para curarse ya que ninguna magia curativa tendría efecto en ella.

Al ver como aparecía la marca en el dorso de su mano, la gota roja de sangre, la misma mano que había empuñado la espada contra su hermano, su mente colapsó y cayó al suelo inconsciente.

Ludociel mandó a uno de sus subordinados a que recogiera a Scarlet del suelo y que la llevara a un lugar seguro, dentro del bosque de las Hadas, ya que presentía que sería necesaria su presencia en el devenir de la Gran Guerra Santa.

Dicha intuición resultó ser cierta, ya que, para poder sellar al Clan Demoniaco mediante el Ataud de la Eterna Oscuridad, hacía falta la sangre de todos los clanes, y por parte del clan humano fue la sangre de Scarlet la utilizada para finalizar el ritual.

Tal y como empezó la guerra, finalizó. Y cada clan volvió a su vida, cada cual yendo a su territorio. Pero para Scarlet no fue tan sencillo. Volvió a la orden de los Caballeros Sagrados, pero allí fue apartada por sus compañeros, por haber matado a su propio hermano. No confiaban en ella y además su nueva habilidad por un lado les daba miedo y por otro era muy tentador utilizarla. Aguantó todo lo que pudo, pero al final decidió marcharse, huir y no quedarse nunca mucho tiempo en un mismo sitio para no ser reconocida, o peor, capturada, encerrada y ser utilizada contra su voluntad para sanar a otras personas.

Intentó ir a Megazor, mas los gigantes la rechazaron. Se acercó al Bosque del Rey Hada y allí Gerheade la reconoció, permitiéndole vivir en los lindes. Tras haber pasado 5 años de la finalización de la guerra, Scarlet consiguió vivir en paz.


End file.
